I Can't See You, But I Know You're There
"I Can't See You, But I Know You're There" is the second episode of the eighth season of One Tree Hill and the 154th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on September 21, 2010. Clay and Quinn discover they’ve been shot, and as they fight to live, Nathan and Haley struggle with the situation. Meanwhile, Julian tries to preoccupy Jamie, and Brooke’s legal troubles mount. Synopsis Plot Haley continues to write her letter to Lucas and remember those who are gone (Lydia, Keith, the Sawyers, etc.) while attempting to get in contact with Quinn to tell her the big news. Meanwhile Brooke, Victoria and Millie discuss with their lawyers the future of the company and Brooke discover that Victoria and Millie reveal that they faked her signature on important documents which means she could go to jail. At the same time Alex and Chase are about to open the TRIC with crowds of men waiting out side to see the famous Alex. Haley later goes to Clay's house and finds Quinn and Clay bleeding out on the floor and calls for help. Meanwhile Clay helps Quinn to remember what happen to them and she finally remembers Katie shooting them. Clay then sees himself and Quinn as they were moved into the hospital. Later Haley calls both Brooke who doesn't answer while Mia does and she goes to fetch Jamie along with Chase but since Jamie does remember them properly he instead leaves with Julian not wanting to be kidnapped again. Brooke goes to visit Haley as Quinn and Clay see them arriving and realise they can't be seen or heard. While Quinn is out of surgery, Clay watches while his operation. Julian and Jamie play baseball as Julian attempted to avoid questions about whats happened. Brooke and Haley then discuss what happened and Haley tells Brooke how much she values her and how she should tell her she loves her more often as well as blaming herself for not finding them eariler. Chase and Alex then discuss their relationship and his and Alex's. Meanwhile Mouth is at TRIC and discovers Alex had been hired over him. Quinn and Clay then discuss whats happening to them, while Haley talks to the concoius Quinn about their her when Nathan arrives to comfort his wife. He then visits Clay and too tells him how much he loves him while an alive Clay listens on. Haley then talks about their childhood together and admits her pregnancy while an alive Quinn and Clay look on. They then go to a forest were Clay had wanted to take her and he tells Quinn that while she is getting weaker (getting ready to go back) he is feeling stronger and she'll need to leave him soon. Brooke, Haley and Nathan then discuss the Scotts pregnancy and Brooke's problems with Clothes Over Bros. And Jamie discovers sometime has happend to Quinn. Brooke then goes back to her store to discuss the situation with her mother and her faith in Brooke. Jamie then goes to visit Quinn in the hospital while Quinn starts to dig in the sand on the beach and as she uncovers the treausre chest they buried Jamie places the gold star in her hand telling her to get better. Nathan and Haley go to the chapel and Haley remembers how she was there only a few months ago with her mother. Brooke and Julian then lie in bed promising nothing will happen to them and talk about the company. And at the beach Quinn refuses to leave Clay wanting to stay with him but she wakes up in her body while Clay stays on the beach. Memorable Quotes :"So what are Mia and Chase doing here?" :"Trying to kidnap me." ::Julian Baker and Jamie Scott :"You did everything you could, Hales. Now what can I do for you?" :" Nothing. It's just really nice to have you here. I love you, Brooke Davis." :"I know. I love you too." :"I just don't think we say it enough, and I'm really sorry for that." ::Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott :"If you really like the new baby, can I have Jamie?" :"Yeah, you can have him, but you have to have the sex talk with him first." ::Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott :"I gamble on your talent, Brooke. I gamble on your instinct and your ability to make miracles happen and I'm usually right. Gambling is what you pay me to do. The other stuff like I'm proud of you stuff I do that for free. That's always been the easy part." ::Victoria Davis to Brooke Davis :"I'm trying not to be angry.. I'm trying to be sympathetic to the sickness or disease that would cause someone to do such a thing but I think I'm losing that battle." :"I'm way ahead of you." ::Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott :"Come with me please can't you just come back with me." :"Hey listen to me I can't explain it buy this is what we have to do you just have to trust me." :"Then promise me I'll do whatever you say just promise you'll come back to me and you'll live a long healthy amazing life." :"I'm going to live a long healthy amazing life with you till kingdom come I promise now open your eyes." :"till kingdom come I love you." :"Now open your eyes." :"till kingdom come." ::Quinn James and Clay Evans :"Hey, Jamie! How you doing, buddy?" :"Do I know you?" :"Dude! Who are you, Victoria Davis? It's me, Chase. Bartender from Tric. Well, bar manager. I built you that snow fort in Utah." :"Oh, right. Hey!" :"So, listen your mom had something come up, so we're supposed to pick you up today. Are you ready?" :"Yeah, I don't think so.... Well, I'm kinda hungry. Do you have any snacks?" :"Um, I got some gum in the car." :"Ok. so you expect me to get in your car and take candy from a stranger? Yeah, I'm going to have to pass." ::Chase Adams and Jamie Scott :"Hey, Jamie. Remember me? I'm Mia. I work at Red Bedroom Records." :"Oh, yea! Hey. You're really good friends with my mom, huh?" :'Yeah, that's right! I am really good friends with your mom." :"So, if you're really good friends with my mom, how come you weren't in Utah?" :"You make a good point." :"No offense, but considering my history, I'm going to have to pass up on you two." ::Mia Catalano and Jamie Scott Voice-over Music Featured Music: *'All Things New' by'' Grayson Kessenich'' *'Belong' by''' Cary Brothers *'''Body Shots (At The Bar) by Kaci Battaglia *'Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You' by''' Cary Brothers *Home 'by Ry Cuming ft. Jesse Carmichael'' *'Hope A Little Harder '''by ''Amy Kuney *'I'm The Man' by''' Name Brand *'''Just Breathe by Pearl Jam *'To Drive And Cry To' by'' Endochine'' *'Semi-Automatic' by The Boxer Rebellion *'This Is Something' by'' Kevin and The Octaves'' *'This Time Tomorrow '''by Trent Dabbs'' *'Tightrope' by Joy William This episode's title originated from the track I Can't See You, But I Know You're There, originally sung by Tom Gabel. Opening theme song performed by Kate Voegele. Trivia *Alex places the test tube in her top she then looks at Mia and then repeats the same action. Episode References *There is a subtle meta reference to the show when Jamie refuses to go with Mia or Chase because he doesn't see them that often (they are recurring characters) but goes with Julian who he always sees (he is a main character). *Chase, Julian and Jamie dicuss Utah. *Nathan tells Clay to come back so they can shoot a body spray advert like they previously did. *Quinn unburies the treasure chest she and Jamie buried, similar Jamie gives Quinn the gold star he gave both to his mother and Julian. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis